


Okay.

by dramatichowell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, honestly i wrote this in ten minutes, mental health, proofreading? I don't know her, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatichowell/pseuds/dramatichowell
Summary: Bucky is almost too focused on the feeling of Steve’s fingers in his hair to hear the soft rumble of his voice, “Are you okay?”





	Okay.

Bucky closes his eyes and hums at the feeling of long fingers carding their way through his hair, gently tugging and pulling to massage his scalp. Strands of his long brown hair occasionally falling into his face, only to be pulled back away from it again by those expert hands.   
The rays of sunlight drifting through the windows warm the skin on his face and bare chest, a contrast to the cool marble flooring of the kitchen on his and Steve’s floor of the Avengers Tower.   
Bucky is almost too focused on the feeling of Steve’s fingers in his hair to hear the soft rumble of his voice, “Are you okay?”   
The correct answer would be no.  
The dark cloud that surrounds Bucky’s mind is still there, that little part of him that violently hates himself for his actions as the Winter Soldier, to the point that it makes him want to smash his head into the glass window in front of him and stop the thoughts all together, that makes him want to claw at the joint between his metal arm and his shoulder until its off of his body in a bleeding mess.   
Everything feels heavy, and his head feels as if shadow holding onto it, and forcing him to tilt his head each and every way, all whilst he tries to keep it still.  
He didn’t sleep last night after his episode, the knuckles on his right hand still split from where he’d punched through the wall after a nightmare he can’t even remember, something about a train, soft lips and blue eyes.  
Those same blue eyes greet him when Bucky finally opens his eyes and tilts his face towards Steve, who looks like an angel in this light. His eyes widened like blue orbs of concern, and his ruby red lips are wet and parted slightly, all whilst his soft blonde hair which is practically glowing creates a golden halo on the crown of his head, and somehow Bucky’s mood lifts slightly.  
The more he takes in Steve’s presence, the less anger he feels towards himself. Steve is in his uniform, muscles straining against the fabric of his suit as he kneels to meet Bucky’s gaze, and all of a sudden Bucky doesn’t see ‘Captain America’. He is thrown back to when they were kids, and back to when Steve was a scrawny kid from Brooklyn who wouldn’t back away from a fight, those same determined blue eyes from all those years ago are here now and even though Bucky feels like shit, he knows he is going to be okay.  
He smiles softly, “No,” he answers honestly.   
“But I will be.”  
And the smile it pulls from Steve makes all the pain he is going through, worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing and I know this is shit but meh


End file.
